A Different Side of Me
by 2 Sides of the Same Girl
Summary: Jayden has change into a niglok. He is fighting the rangers and cause problems for all involved. will he change and join the rangers once more. or will he stay a niglok forever. or maybe something different?
1. Chapter 1

(It's just after Jayden changed into a niglok. Mike,Kevin and Antonio are unconscious and injured in the water and Lauren is unconscious and injured on shore.)

Mentor: Lauren Lauren. Mia,Emily,Dayu and Deker get the other out of the water I will check them out when they get to shore I start with Lauren she looks bad.

Mia,Emily and Dayu: Ok

Deker:Fine.

(While Mentor is checking on Lauren Mia,Emily Dayu and Deker take there socks and shoes off and rolls up there pants legs and runs into the water. They make it to them.)

Mia: Come on lets start by getting their heads out of the water.

Emily: Ok(They turn all of the guys heads up so they can breath.)

Mia: Ok Emily and Dayu grab Mike I will get Kevin and Deker get Antonio.

Emily: Sounds good

(Emily and Dayu grab Mike and Mia grabs Kevin and they drag them out of the water. Deker pull Antonio out of the water throws him over his shoulder and carry's him to shore)

Emily: We got them all

Mentor: Good Emily and Mia help me check them out. Deker and Dayu build a fire to help everyone dry off.

Everyone who is conscious but Mentor: OK

(Deker and Dayu start to build fire and Mentor, Mia and Emily start to check and see if the boys are Ok.)

Mentor: The boys seem are fine.

Mia: that's good. What about Lauren.

Mentor: With how far Jayden throw her and watch Jayden turning into a niglok I think she in very injured.

Emily: That's not good

TBC?

(Mentor Mia, Emily Dayu and Deker take the boys and Lauren home and put them in the infirmary. Mentor starts to make some tea when the boys start to wake up but, Lauren is still unconscious.)

Mia: The boys are waking up.

Mentor: Rangers how do you feel.

Mike: How do you think we feel

Kevin:I felt better.

Antonio: Same here.

Mentor: Don't worry you will be better in no time.

Mike: Let's hope.

Antonio: Is Lauren Ok.

Mentor: No she was beat up more then you guys were.

Kevin: that's not good.

Mentor: Yeah and we don't even know if that's the worst.

Mike: What do you mean

Mentor: She could be have problems coping with Jayden being a niglok.

Mike: Oh yeah.

(The boys after closer look all have injuries and stay in the infirmary with Emily watching to make shore Lauren is Ok.)

Emily screaming to Mentor from the infirmary: Mentor come quite.

(Mentor, Mia, Dayu and Deker runs into the infirmary) Mentor: Emily What's wrong.

Emily: Lauren is having a nightmare

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio: She having a nightmare and we didn't know if I should wake her up.

Lauren talking in her sleep: No Jayden please don't leave.

Mentor: I think we should wake her up.

Kevin: Ok

Antonio: Lauren Lauren come on wake up.

Lauren: JAYDEN NO.

Antonio: It's Ok Lauren it's Ok.(Hugs her to try and comfort her.)

Lauren: No It's not Jayden is a niglok and could stay that way forever.

Mike: No it can't be forever.

Dayu:Oh yes it can.

Deker: I was a half human half niglok and Dayu was a full niglok for over 300 years .

Lauren: No it should have been me. If he didn't step in front of me I could have taken the medicine with the only a small chance of becoming a niglok and he would be here with us.

Mia: Lauren it's not your fault

Emily:She's right Lauren any one of us would have taken the poison for you or Jayden.

Antonio: Don't worry Lauren. We will get him back.

Somewhere in the woods

(A niglok that looks like kind of like Deker's niglok half but red is walking through the woods It's been a week sense Jayden changed into a niglok. The boys are healed but Lauren is still hurt and is hurting about Jayden so Antonio is staying with her but, to add to the problems the gap senor goes off everyone runs to the living room but Antonio and Lauren who Antonio had to help in because she is still injured and can barley walk.)

Mentor: Niglok attack in the woods.

Antonio: Got it. Lauren you should stay here.

Lauren: Why I'm fine

Emily: Antonio's right.

Mia: Lauren Antonio had to help you in here and you can barley stand on your own.

Kevin: You should just sit this one out.

Lauren: No what if it's Jayden? What if...

Mike: That is why you cant go.

Antonio: You are too close to this

Deker: You stay here. No question no buts.

Lauren: Fine.

Deker: good girl

Kevin: Let's go.

(A niglok is up a tree waiting for the rangers. He looks like Deker's niglok form but red and black)

Mike: Look up there.

Antonio: Niglok

?: Yes?

Deker: Come down and fight you coward.

?:Sounds Good destroying rangers sounds like fun.

Mike: We will make you eat those words

?: We will see about that. I'm Fireheart prince of the netherworld

Kevin: Guys doesn't this guy look familiar

Deker: Ya me smarts

Mike: No

Mia: It's

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

Emily: JAYDEN

Fireheart: Jayden is died. His soul is trapped and will never see Jayden again.

Kevin: Come on guys let's do this Samuraizer

Everyone but Antonio, Deker and Dayu: Go,go samurai

Antonio: Gold power

Deker: Dark morph

Dayu: Storm change.

Mike: Come on

Antonio: Let's get this creep and get Jayden back.

(the rangers start fighting fireheart but they are no match they all are laying on the ground injured but still are morphed.)

Fireheart: Wow you are still just as weak as I remember.

Antonio: Jayden I know your in there please stop this we need you Lauren is not OK she needs you.

Fireheart under his breathe: No she is fine

Mike: What

Fireheart: I said whatever she is just slowing the master down. Got to on rangers

(Then Fireheart flies off without another word)

TBC?

Mike: That was really weird.

Mia: Ya it's like a piece of Jayden broke the curse for a minute

Kevin: Ya

Emily: he broke the hold when Antonio mention Lauren.

Kevin: Saying she was hurt

Antonio: If just saying she hurt what do you think we could get Lauren to fight and gets hurt

Mike: Jayden will think he hurt her and brake free.

Deker: Then why are we still standing here.

Mia: Let's go and get ready for the encore.

(The rangers go back to the Shiba house and tell Mentor and Lauren that happened and the plan for the next attack.)

Lauren: so if I get hurt and Jayden sees its he should changes back.

Antonio: That's the idea.

Mentor: That idea is so crazy it just might work. Rest up rangers you will need all your strength for the fight.

(The rangers all go to there room and soon fall asleep but in the middle of the night Master Xandred gives Lauren and she wakes up screaming and Antonio and Mentor come running into the room.)

Antonio:Lauren Shhhh it's OK calm down it's OK

Mentor: Lauren what happened

Lauren: I had a nightmare from Master Xandred

Antonio: That's not good.

Mentor: Ya was it about Jayden.

(Lauren nods)

Mentor: It's OK Lauren we should get him back in the morning.

Lauren: But what if we don't get him back.

Antonio: Lauren don't worry we will come on try and get some sleep.

Lauren: I just can't what if I get the nightmare again and i'm too worried about Jayden.

Mentor: Lauren can I talk to Antonio for just a minute.

Lauren: Ya shore

(Antonio and Mentor leave the room) Mentor: Antonio I need you to stay with her and watch over her, just until she falls asleep. She will feel better if you are with her.

Antonio: OK I will.

(Mentor and Antonio renter the room and Antonio tells Lauren he is going to stay with her the rest of the night. Mentor leaves and goes and bring in a spare bed for Antonio and then leave to go back to bed soon Lauren falls asleep and Antonio right after her)

8:00 in the morning

Emily: Morning guys

Everyone but Emily,Antonio and Lauren:Morning

Emily: Where is Antonio and Lauren.

Mentor: Lauren woke up last night with a nightmare so Antonio stayed with her

Mia: That's not good. Is she OK

Mentor: She should be.

(a few minutes later the gap sensor goes off waking Lauren and Antonio up.)

Mentor: at the shore line.

Kevin: Let's go.

Mentor: Wait Lauren please be careful.

Lauren: I will Mentor I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

(The rangers make it to the shore line and see Fireheart waiting for them.)

Lauren: Fireheart it is your turn to fall

Fireheart: Oh yeah show me.

Lauren: Oh I will Samuraizer

Everyone but Antonio, Deker and Dayu: Go go samurai

Antonio: Gold Power

Deker: Dark morph

Dayu: Storm change

Kevin: Let's do this.

Antonio: Lauren remember what Mentor said.

Lauren: I will now let's go.

(The rangers start to fight and soon it is just Fireheart and Lauren standing. The others are down but not out)

Fireheart: Just you and me red. Show me what you are made of little girl.

Lauren: Oh I will.

(Fireheart and Lauren go at it and after a long time Lauren is tired and Fireheart uses it to his advantage. He blocks her attack and then attacks her. Lauren falls to the ground but using her sword to stand but before she can fully stand he slashes her and bringing her to the ground and demorphs. She lifts her head just enough for Jayden to see her face and then fall to the ground unconscious. Seeing this Fireheart grabs his chest and falls to the ground turning back into Jayden.)

Jayden:LAUREN!

Jayden: LAUREN

(Jayden try's to stand up but is too weak and in too much pain from the transformation to move.)

Antonio: Deker, Emily and Mia bring Jayden over to Lauren. Kevin, Dayu, and I will go check on Mike go and get to truck and bring it down here fast.

Everyone but Antonio, Lauren and Jayden: got it

Jayden: No...I'm...fine...go...check...on...Lau..ren

Emily: It's OK Jayden just let us help.

Jayden:...Fine

(Deker and Mia pick Jayden up and carry him over Lauren and then Emily and Mia check to make shore Jayden is OK and Dayu and Antonio the same for Lauren.)

Antonio: she is beat up really bad. She is having trouble breathing. Mike needs to get here fast.

Jayden: Let...me...see...her

Antonio: Sorry Jay we can't let you yet. Just hang on buddy.

Jayden: I'm...(he falls unconscious)

Antonio: Emilllly we need some help over here. Mia call Mike we need him here now.

(Emily rushes over to Jayden and makes shore he is OK and soon Mike final shows up with the truck.)

Mia: About time come on we need to do this fast.

(Mike pulls out 2 first aid kits from the truck. He gives one to Emily and one to Mia. Then Mike and Emily start to help Jayden and Mia and Antonio helped Lauren when it started to rain. Emily puts an oxygen mask on Jayden and Mia does the same for Lauren. Kevin went to the truck and pulled out 9 coats of everyone's color and 2 red blanket. Kevin put on his color jacket then gives everyone but Lauren and Jayden there color jackets. Then he covers Jayden and Lauren with the blanket to keep them warm. Then Kevin holds one end of a jacket and Mike holds the other end and Deker and Dayu do the same with the other and hold the jackets over Jayden and Lauren to keep them dry. The ranger load Jayden and Lauren into the back of the truck cover them with blankets then Antonio and Emily jumped into the bed of the truck with there legs hanging off the side. Kevin drive Mia rides in the passenger seat and Mike,Deker and Dayu sit in the back and rush to the shiba house before Jayden and Lauren get ever worst.)


	5. Chapter 5

(The ranger make to the shiba house when the rain has gotten heavier where Mentor is waiting outside for them.)

Mentor: You made it. Did the plan work.

Antonio: See for yourself.

(Antonio drops the tailgate and Mentor see Jayden and Lauren is the back pale with oxygen masks on.)

Mentor: quick get them into the house.

(Antonio pick Lauren up and carry's her inside with Emily carrying the oxygen can. While Mentor and Mike carry's Jayden inside with Mia carrying the can. When they get inside Kevin and Mentor(who give Jayden to Mike just to keep him standing) push to chairs together and Deker and Dayu do the same then Mike and Antonio lays Jayden and Lauren on the chairs.)

Mike: well at least the plan worked.

Emily: Ya but they may not get better.

Mentor: Ranger go change into dry clothes then we will help Jayden and Lauren

Everyone but Mentor, Jayden and Lauren: OK

(The ranger who are conscious run to there rooms and change into dry clothes when they come out Mentor is giving Jayden an IV and Lauren already has hers in)

Kevin: That bad?

Mentor: For Jayden it is when Jayden was in fireheart the whole time. He was fighting fireheart when he was attacking Lauren so Jayden toke most of the blow from fireheart. I just put in Lauren because it will help with the pain when she wakes up.

Mike: No matter ranger or niglok

Emily: Jayden will never stop saving others

Mia: Especially Lauren

Antonio: Ya he do anything for her.

(The rangers take Jayden and Lauren to their rooms so they can rest after they are safe in there rooms Antonio and Mentor bring the spare beds in and Antonio sets it in Lauren's room to watch over her and Mentor does the same for Jayden and soon everyone is asleep.)

The next morning

Emily: Morning.

Everyone but Jayden, Lauren,Antonio and Mia: Morning  
Dayu: Any news on the red rangers.

Mentor: Lauren woke up twice last night with a nightmare of Jayden killing her. I am letting her sleep longer because it toke Antonio 3 hours to calm her down enough to sleep again both times.

Mike: I don't blame you.

Kevin: She puts on a brave face but she is still human.

Deker: What about the other red ranger.

Mentor: He's is in very bad shape. The attack did a lot of damage on him and he hasn't woken up yet. I have Mia watching him right now.

Emily: He's going to be OK right.

Mentor: Knowing Jayden he will but it getting him to wake up.

Kevin: Let's hope it soon.

Deker: Listen Dayu and I don't want to be rangers anymore.

Dayu: We were apart for over 300 year and just want to start a life together now.

Mentor: As you wish just hand over your samuraizers.

(Deker and Dayu hand over there morphers and leave 3 hours later Lauren and Antonio wake up)

Antonio: Mentor she awake.

Mentor: Hey Lauren how do you feel

Lauren: Not good. I can't breathe very well and my chest hurts

Antonio: It's OK Lauren

Mentor: Antonio is right. In a few days you will be back to your old self.

Lauren: Thank you guys. How is Jayden.

Antonio: Ummmm

Mentor: I'm not going to lie to you. He is not doing well. He has still not woken up yet and he is not looking good. We won't know until he wakes up.

Lauren: Yet again I am the reason he is almost dies.

Antonio: It's not your fault. You saved him.

(Kevin comes running the room) Kevin: Mentor Jayden woke up.

TBC?


	6. Chapter 6

Mentor: I will be right there please don't let him move OK

Kevin: Got it(He leaves)

Mentor: OK Lauren I going to check on Jayden. Antonio will stay and keep you company. OK?

Lauren: Ok just keep me posted please

Mentor: I will

(Mentor leaves and heads for Jayden's room.)

Mentor: Jayden thank goodness your OK

Jayden: I...don't...think...so...Can't...see...or...breathe...really...well.

Kevin: Wait you can't see.

Jayden:Not...really...well...it's...all...a...blur.

(All of a sudden the gap sensor goes off.)

Emily: At town hall. Mike,Mia,Kevin and I are going to the attack. Antonio is staying with Lauren to keep her here.

Mentor: Sounds good.

(Mentor looks over and sees Jayden trying to get up.)

Mentor: What are you doing.

Jayden: Going...to...fight...the...niglok.

Mentor:No you are not. Emily go.

Emily: OK

Jayden: I...can...fight...I'm...fine

Mentor: Can you see.

Jayden: Not...very...well

Mentor:Can you breathe

Jayden: Not...very...well

Mentor: Then you are not going anywhere

Jayden:I'm...fine

Mentor: Jayden I get you want to save others and protect Lauren and the other rangers but it time to rest and get better OK

Jayden: Fine

Mentor:Thank you now let's get you check out.

(The rangers come back from the fight and Mentor is waiting in the living room.)

Mentor:Rangers how was the fight.

Mike: It was an easy fight just some moogers

Kevin: How is Jayden

Mia: And Lauren

Mentor: They are both are sleeping and for now that is the best for the both of them.

Emily: How long until they can fight again.

Mentor: Lauren within the week we just need the nightmares to stop and she will be better.

Mike: What about Jayden.

Mentor: Jayden is in bad shape. He can't see very well.

Mia: is there any hope for him to get it back.

Mentor: To be honest I don't know

Kevin: Let's hope it does other wise

Mike: We will have to fight without him

(After a while Lauren wakes up and Antonio helps her into the living to join the others)

Mentor: Lauren what are out of bed and Antonio why did you help her out of bed.

Antonio:(pointing at Lauren) She made me do

Lauren: He's right I just need to know how Jayden is doing.

Mentor: He's is blind and very injured he is sleeping right now and I don't wait him to be woken up.

Lauren: (sounding sad) OK

Antonio: Lauren It's ok he will be fine.

Lauren: I just needed some air

(She goes to leave but falls she stands back and makes it outside)

Antonio: she is having trouble cooping with the whole Jayden thing.

Emily: I don't blame her. My sister is in bad shape too. It's hard to bear sometime.

Antonio: I'm gonna go and check on her.

Mentor: OK I am going to go and check on Jayden

(Antonio heads outside to check on Lauren and Mentor goes to Jayden's room)

Jayden's room

(Mentor walks into Jayden's room and finds him on the floor unconscious)

Mentor: JAYDEN

TBC?

Hey guys. I wanted a more grown up user name. so "2 Sides of the Same Girl" Is still "8imly". I have had the same name for upwards of 5 years so I needed a change.

Let me know what you think. Favorite, follow and review. I love to hear that you guys think.


	7. Chapter 7

Mentor: Jayden Jayden come on Jayden wake up. Kevin, Mike, everyone hurry come quite.

(They all but Antonio and Lauren come running in)Kevin:What happen.

Mentor: I don't know. I just found him here. Help me get him back into bed. Mia go get an IV fast.

Everyone but Mentor,Antonio, Lauren and Jayden:OK

(Mentor, Kevin and Mike pick Jayden up and put him back into his bed and Mia runs and comes back with an IV.)

Mia: Why do we need the IV.

Mentor: We need to get him to wake up. I need to make shore he's OK I promise his father I would look out for him.

(Mentor tried to put the IV in but his hands were shaking too much so Emily toke the IV out of his hands.)

Mentor: What are you doing.

Emily: It's time you take a break. Mike please take Mentor out of the room and try and make him get some sleep.

Mike:Got it

Mentor: But what about

Mia: Emily,Kevin and I will take care of him now go.

Mike: Ji it's for the best

Kevin: Please.

Mentor: Fine.

Emily: Thanks.

(Mentor and Mike leave the room.)

Emily: Thank goodness. Mia hand me the IV. Kevin I need medicine to wake him up and for the pain.

Kevin: Got it. (Kevin leaves the room)

Mia: Here the IV. Have you ever done this before.

Emily: Yes my mom tough me how to put the IV in so I give it to my sister because I wanted my parents to get out of the house.

Mia: Wow it must be hard to take care of her like that.

Emily: You learn to live with and put on a brave face for her.

(Mia hands Emily the IVs and puts one into each of Jayden's wrists one with sugar water and the other other is for the medicine when Kevin brings it.)

Emily: Where is Kevin with the medicine

Mia: I will go check.

(Mia runs out of the room and finds 2 notes and the medicine next to it. She brings the notes and medicine back to show Emily)

Emily: Mia what's going on.

Mia: This one is from Kevin it said Lauren left and they all buddy up and went to look for her. This one is from Lauren and it said "I'm sorry Jayden I will never put you in harms ways again. Bye all the rangers and Jayden I love you and will miss you."

Emily: That's not good. Call them and see if they found her.

Mia: OK(Pulls out her samuraizer) did you find Lauren yet

Kevin: No. We need more help you and Emily need to helps us look.

Mia: One of us can but someone has to stay and help Jayden.

Mike: Mia you should helps us. Emily is a better doctor then you are not to be mean.

Mia: It's fine i'm on my way. Where should I start.

Antonio: Start at town hall and work you way to the tengen gate.

Mia: Got it(hangs up.) They need me to look for Lauren

Emily: Go ahead I can take care of him.

Mia:Thanks Em. Let you know if we find her.

Emily: Sounds Good.

(Mia runs to start to look for Lauren. Emily toke the 2 medicine and mixes them together and put in Jayden's IV. After a couple of hours he wakes up.)

Emily: Jayden your wake. Thanks goodness your OK.

Jayden: NO I'm not where are you.

Emily: Jayden I'm right next you.

Jayden:Are you shore I still can't see you.

Emily: Your eye site must have gotten worst. What CAN you see.

Jayden: NOTHING it's all dark

Emily: It's OK. Let me check you out.

Jayden: OK but where are the others

TBC?


	8. Chapter 8

(Everyone is trying to find to find Lauren and all of a sudden Antonio calls the others ever Emily)

Antonio: I found her. She was attack by a niglok. I found her by the cliff. Mia call an ambulance and tell them she attack and that she is on the beach. Go to the beach or the hospital which is ever is close. Emily stay with Jayden.

Mentor: How is he doing.

Emily: He's was poisoned. When Fireheart was destroyed he turned into a poison and it is taking his version away. He is completely blind.

Kevin: That is not good.

Emily: And he is very worried about Lauren.

Antonio: He's OK right.

Emily: He told me that he was trying to leave his room to check on Lauren. He toke one step fell to the floor and hit his head on the floor. That is why you found him on the floor. Right now he is resting from the medicine I gave him to stop the pain. I am going back to try and find a cure to get his version.

Mia: OK so we will leave you now. Everyone meet at the beach or the hospital(Everyone hangs up Mia goes to the beach and Mike,Mentor and Kevin head to wait at the hospital.)

The beach

Antonio: Lauren come on Lauren.

Mia: Antonio step back. I need to check on her.

Antonio: NO I staying right here.

Mia: But I um need the first aid kit can you please get it. It's in the truck

Antonio: Ya I will be right back.(He runs to the truck)

Mia: Now maybe I can get something done.

Shiba house

Emily: Hey Jayden how are you feeling.

Jayden: I'm fine I need to go train.

(He stands up and try's to walk but falls down)

Emily:Jayden(She kneels down to see if he is still conscious and he is. She stands up and helps him to stand up.)Jayden you need to rest.

Jayden breaking away from her: No I need to train I need to be ready for the next attack. We are the only two rangers here who are health enough to fight.

Emily: No I'm the only one here who is health enough to fight. Let's make a deal.

Jayden: What?

Emily: If there is a niglok attack after I will let you train all you want.

Jayden: Deal.

Emily:Good you get into bed and I will start trying to find a cure.

Jayden:OK

(Jayden starts to walk to his bed but falls)

Emily:JAYDEN

(An ambulance enters the drop off zone and out of the ambulance is Mia from the passenger seat and Antonio and the paramedics jump out of the back and pull Lauren out on a stretcher with an oxygen mask on her face. The doctor bring her inside and Mike,Kevin and Mentor are waiting and see them bringing her in.)

Mentor: Is she OK

Doctor: I don't know I need to check her out first. Are you her father.

Mentor: Why?

Doctor: She kept asking for her mom and dad and someone named Jayden. So are you her father?

Mentor: No I am her guardian. Both of her parents are died. Jayden is her brother.

Doctor: OK which one of them is Jayden. She should have her brother with her right now.

Mentor: I don't know that he can. He is very sick right now. He was poisoned.

Doctor: Oh my. Well I need to check on her. Why don't you send Antonio in with her. She really likes him and he should be able to keep her calm.

Mentor: OK thank you.(The doctor toke Antonio into the room with him.)Rangers I need to call Jayden and see if he could come. I will be back.(He walk away to find a quite place and calls Emily) Emily how is Jayden.

Emily: He's OK he just woke up again. I have try 3 different medicines and nothing is working.

Mentor: Do you think he is healthy enough to come to the hospital to see Lauren.

Emily: I think so but you should ask him. Would you like to talk to him.

Mentor: Please

Emily:OK hang on(Emily walks to Jayden's room) Jayden Mentor wants to talk to you.

Jayden: Hey Ji what's up

Mentor: Jayden Lauren wants her family. The whole way to the hospital she was asking for you and your parents. Are you well enough to come down here and be with her.

Jayden: Ya I think I will be fine.

Mentor: OK I will have Kevin come pick you and Emily.

Jayden: OK(He's hang's up and hands the samuraizer back to Emily)We need to get ready to go.

Emily: Are you shore you can do this.

Jayden: To be honest no but Lauren has been there for me when I got sick and now it's my turn to return the favor. What I need from you is pack some pain medicine and crutches.

Emily: OK

(Emily leaves the room grabs a bag and puts some pain medicine in the bag with a needle and grabs a pair a crutches and then heads back to Jayden's room)

Emily: OK Kevin will be back in a few minutes. I want to give you some of the medicine before we go OK.  
Jayden: OK(Emily takes one of the medicines out of the bag puts it in the needle and gives it to Jayden. After she gives him the medicine Kevin comes in and they both help Jayden to the car and drives him to the hospital.)

Hey guys. please tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

(Kevin, Emily and Jayden pull into the hospital. Emily jumps out of the back seat with the bag of medicine and the crutches and went to the passenger seat and helped Jayden out then Kevin went to park the car. When Kevin came back they helped Jayden into the hospital.)

Mentor: Jayden you came. How are you feeling?

Jayden: I'm OK just can't see at all and can't walk with out falling over. How is Lauren?

Mentor: I don't know the doctor has not come out yet.

Jayden: That's not good. Is there a place we can wait where we can sit.

Mentor: No we are waiting for Lauren

Jayden: Sorry I fine.

Mentor: No your not maybe you should be in there.

Emily: Guys stop it. Mentor why don't you and Mike go get some food.

Mike: Sounds good. Let's go Ji.

Mentor: Ya I'll see you rangers later.

(Mentor and Mike leaves.)

Emily: What's wrong with you two. You guys never fight.

Jayden: The stress is getting to him. He needs to leave and get some sleep.

Emily: You are too. We have to force you to eat and sleep.

Jayden: Ya I know.

(He starts to fall but Emily catches him)

Emily: I got you. Kevin I need your help here.

Kevin: I got him.

Emily: Thanks now help me lower him to the ground gently.

(Kevin and Emily lower Jayden to the ground)

Emily: Jayden Jayden come on.

Kevin: Emily he's out of it.

Emily: Get the doctor fast. And tell them to bring a grungy.

Kevin: OK(He leaves and comes back with the doctor.)

Doctor: What happen to him.

Emily: He's was just standing there and he passed out.

Doctor: His pulse is low and his breathing is swallow. Get an IV and an oxygen mask and bring it to room 4.

Emily: He's going to be OK right?

Doctor: It's does not look good. What is wrong with him?

Kevin: A couple weeks age he was poisoned and it toke is version away.

Doctor: I've seen this before.

Emily: You have?

Doctor: Yes a young man came here with the same thing. We got the poisoned out of his system but were unable to bring his version back.

Emily: He needs his version.

Doctor: I will see what we can do.

(The doctor and Kevin lifted Jayden and put him into the grungy and the doctors rushed him away Emily try's to follow but the doctors stop her and Kevin grabs her brings her back to Lauren's room.)

Kevin: Emily please calm down it's OK it's OK.

(Emily starts to cry and Kevin pulls her into a hug when the doctor comes out of Lauren's room)

Kevin still hugging Emily: How is she.

Doctor: Her right arm is injuryed other then that she is fine. When her guardian or her brother comes back we can release her.

Kevin: I am her brother.

Doctor: OK sign here.

(With his free hand he signs the document "Jayden Shiba" the doctor walks away. Kevin pulls Emily off his side)

Kevin: Emily listen to me. I need you to pull yourself together and put on a brave face when we go in there. I am going to call Mike and tell him to send Mentor to take you, Lauren and Antonio home and what happen with Jayden OK?

Emily: OK but I'm staying

Kevin: Fine (He walks away and calls Mike) Mike Lauren is ready to leave tell Mentor to come and take her home and you and Mia to go and wait in the waiting room we will meet you there.

Mike: Got it.

Kevin: OK(He hangs up)Ready to go in.

Emily: Ya

Hey guys hope you like it. please let me know your thoughts

Until next time


	10. Chapter 10

(Kevin and Emily walk into Lauren's room. In the room Lauren is laying in the bed with her right arm in a cast and Antonio sitting in a chair next to her holding her injured hand gently)

Kevin: Lauren Mentor is coming to take you home OK. Are you ready.

Lauren:Ya I'm ready to get out of here.

(Mentor comes to her room and Antonio helps her out of bed she try's to walk but is too weak so Antonio picks her up and carry's her out and to the car.)

Kevin: come on Em let go wait with Mike and Mia.

Emily: OK Kev

(Emily and Kevin head for the ICU waiting room where Mike and Mia are all ready waiting)

Kevin: Any news

Mike: I didn't ask.

Emily: I will check. It's my turn to step up. Mia why don't you and Kevin go get something to eat.

Kevin: OK if you promise to go after.

Emily: You have my word.

Kevin: OK come on Mia let's go.

Mia: OK(Kevin and Mia leave and Emily walks up to the nurse to ask about Jayden then walks back to where Mike is.)

Mike: Well?

Emily: He just went into surgery to try and fix his vision. After the surgery they are going to get the poison out of system. The doctors want him to have friends and/or family when they do it because it's very very painful.

Mike: Man he is one tough kid. He's been attack, poisoned, watched Lauren be attack.

Emily: Ya what if he never gets his version back or worst.

Mike pulling her closer: Let's not think like that

Emily relaxing a little: OK

Mike: are you cold because you are shivering

Emily: A little but I'm fine

Mike: You should be comfortable with all that's going on.(Mike takes off his jacket and puts it on her shoulders)

Emily: Thanks

Shiba House

(Mentor pulls the car into the house then he and Antonio jumps out of the car then Antonio opens the passenger door and helps her out of the car and carry's her into the house, set her on a chair and then he and Mentor sits down as well.)

Mentor: How are you feeling

Lauren: I'm fine. Where is everyone.

Antonio: Um well I don't know.

Mentor: Well Mia, Kevin and Mike met us at the hospital and Emily brought Jayden to see you.

Lauren: But I never saw him.

Mentor: I will call and see where they are.(He leaves and calls Kevin)Where are you guy.

Kevin: Jayden passed out while we were here. He was rushed to the ICU. That's all I know it. Sorry I will let you know if anything comes up.

Mentor: OK thanks(He hangs up)

Antonio: Mentor what's up.

Mentor: Jayden is in the ICU. He passed out after trying to see you at the hospital.

Lauren: No No NO.(she gets up and starts walking around the room)

Antonio: Lauren it's OK but you need to calm down and rest.

Lauren: I can't I need to get down there.

Antonio: Lauren just sit down please.

Lauren: No you don't get it he is down there in the ICU because I wanted to see him. You you need to drive me to the hospital.

Antonio: No you just got home. You need to rest you been though a lot. Come on(He stands up put his hands on her shoulders and guided her to the chair and genitally push her to sit down and keep's his hands on her shoulders.) you need to rest and get better so you can go see him.

Mentor: Antonio is right. If you rest then we will let you call Jayden.

Lauren: Promise

Antonio: You have our word but you must rest for 24 hours.

Lauren: OK.

Antonio:Good why don't I take you to your room and Mentor can you make her some tea.

Mentor and Lauren:OK

(Mentor goes to make Lauren tea and Antonio take Lauren to her room)

Hospital

(Mia and Kevin are walking back from dinner and find Mike and Emily asleep with Emily's head on Mike's shoulder and Emily still wearing his jacket. Kevin goes over to them and is about to wake them up)

Mia: Let them rest. They've been through a lot.

Kevin: I know but she promise to eat and I don't think she has eaten anything to a couple of days.

Mia: I know but look how peaceful they are just let her sleep she can eat when she wakes up.

Kevin: OK


	11. Chapter 11

Sanzu River

Master Xandred: those blasted rangers!

Octoroo: you say that everyday.

Master Xandred: Because it's the same thing every day

Octoroo: I know but what do you want to do about it.

Master Xandred: We need someone who can take them out so our plan can be fulfilled

Octoroo: What about Tetaren. He can make all the rangers suffer in all new ways.

Master Xandred: Suffering rangers is music to my ears.

Octoroo: Let me see if he is around.

(After a little while Octoroo comes back on the ship with a niglok that looks somewhat like a hawk but with no wings after a freak attack caused by Master Xandred. With his sword which can expand to a length up to 600 feet he seek revenge over Master Xandred. Also he brought his sidekick Ratena who has no reason to hurt Master Xandred or the ranger but is hired by Serrator to destroy the rangers. Ratena looks somewhat like a cobra with a launcher on 1 shoulder. She has been the henchmen of Tetaren since the fight against the original samurai rangers.)

Master Xandred: It's about time.

Tetaren: We are your humble servants

Master Xandred: good go and destroy those rangers.

(Tetaren shape-sift into Nurse Madison and Ratena heads to the shore line. Mia and Kevin go and sit down to wait for Jayden to come out of surgery. After an hour Mike wake's up. He opens his eye and starts to sit up)

Mia quietly: Don't

(Mike sees Emily asleep on his shoulder.)

Mike quietly: OK any news on Jayden

Kevin quietly: No he is still in surgery then they are going to the poison removal process which the doctors want all of us to be there including Lauren and Antonio.

Mike: they don't want Mentor there.

Kevin: With the fight they had the doctor believe it will happen again but we will see what Jayden wants to do.

Mike: OK

(A little while later the nurses and doctors burst through the door with Jayden unconscious on the stretcher. When the doors burst open it scares Emily waking her up. Seeing all of this happen the rangers run over the the doctors.)

Kevin: What's going on

Doctor: Please step back. He's not breathing.

Nurse Madison: Heartbeat is dropping and dropping fast.

Doctor: I'm sorry but please excuse me.

Mike: Should we wait here or with him.

Nurse Madison: When he is stable we will send for you.

Mia: OK Thank you.

(The doctor rush Jayden away.)

Kevin: I need to call Mentor

Mia: OK

Hey guys I hope you are liking this story. please Favorite, follow and review and let me know what you think


	12. Chapter 12A

(Kevin pulls his samuraizer out and calls Mentor.)

Kevin: Mentor Jayden is out of surgery

Mentor: That's great. When are we aloud to see him.

Kevin: We don't know. The doctors rush him out of surgery. He stopped breathing and his heart rate was dropping fast.

Mentor: He's going to make it out of it right.

Kevin: They don't know yet but he should. Come on it Jayden.

Mentor: Ya I guess your right.

Kevin: I will let you know when you can see him.

Mentor: OK(He hangs up)

Antonio:Mentor was that Kevin.

Mentor:Yes Jayden stop breathing during his surgery and his heart rate was dropping rapidly before they rush him away.

Antonio: Mentor he will be fine. OK I think it would be best not to tell Lauren. She is already worried about him let's not give her another reason to worry.

Mentor: Your right.

Antonio: Mentor you raised him sense his father died. I know you don't want anything to happen to him but you to relax he will bounce back. He always does.

Mentor: Ya your right.

Hospital

Nurse Madison: Friends and Family of Jayden Shiba.

Kevin: That's us that is it.

Nurse Madison: We need to get the poison out of him now. Any longer it will kill him. I need to talk to his guardian so we can give him the cure.

Kevin: I will call him. He should be here in 15 minutes tops.

Nurse Madison: OK send your other friends please because he is in a lot of pain.

Kevin: OK

(Kevin goes and calls Mentor while the others go into Jayden's room. After Kevin finished the phone call he goes to the waiting room to wait for Mentor, Antonio and Lauren and soon Mentor, Antonio, and Lauren arrive.)

Kevin: Mentor thank goodness your here. Come with me.

(Kevin take Mentor to the front desk.)

Kevin: Madison here is Jayden Shiba's guardian.

Nurse Madison: Great sign here and we will give him the antidote.

(Mentor signs the document and Madison grabs the antidote and takes Kevin, Mentor, Antonio and Lauren to Jayden's room. When they get into the room they see Jayden fast asleep.)

Lauren: Jayden(She runs over to him) Jayden Jayden please wake up.

(Jayden slowly opens his eyes and sees Lauren next to him. He try's to sit up but is too weak then he takes a breath and a wave of pain overcomes him. He fall back against the pillow and holds his chest in pain.)

Nurse Madison: We are running out of time. Sweetheart please step back I need to give this to him.

Lauren: But...but

Nurse Madison: It's OK sweetheart I will be fast and then you can be right back here to help with the pain.

Lauren: Pain what p..pain

Nurse Madison: The antidote is very painful but he is going to get through it. Now I need you to be brave and step back so I can save him.

(Without saying a word Lauren stands up and walks over to Antonio and hugs him. Madison goes over to Jayden and try's to take Jayden's arm to give him the antidote he wouldn't let her.)

TBC?


	13. Chapter 12B

Nurse Madison: Son you need to give me your arm.

Jayden: Pain...too...strong.

Nurse Madison: This will help. Please let me help you.

Jayden: No...it...will...make...it...worst.

Mentor screaming: Just let her help you.

Lauren: Mentor stop. Madison come here.(Madison walks over to her) Let me help him. He will listen to me.

Nurse Madison: OK

(Lauren walks over to Jayden with Madison behind her)

Lauren: Jayden. Jayden look at me.(Jayden try's to turn over to see her but can't he too weak and shaking.) Mia can you get him some blankets. He's freezing and shaking. Kevin and Mike can you help me turn him over. But be careful if you cause him any pain I will hurt you both.

Mia: Ya I will be right back.

Kevin and Mike: Yes

Lauren: OK Jayden Mike and Kevin are going to help me turn you onto your back. It won't hurt OK

Jayden: O...K

(Lauren hold Jayden's head to stabilize it. Then Mike and Kevin pick him up and lay him on his back very genitally so they don't hurt him.)

Lauren: Jayden Jayden. Come on Jayden(She grabs his hand)I am going to put the IV in your arm. OK it will hurt but we will help you through it OK.

(Jayden nods. Lauren takes Jayden's arm turns it so the inside was facing her then Madison take the IV and puts it into Jayden's arm when Mia came in with the blankets.)

Lauren: It over Jayden. Now rest OK.

(Jayden nods and closes his eyes. Lauren takes the blankets from Mia and covers Jayden with them then motion for Emily to come over.)

Lauren: Stand in for me. I will be right back. Mentor a minute please.

(Lauren quickly let's go of his hand and Emily grabs it quickly so Jayden does not know the difference. Then Lauren walks out of the room where Mentor is waiting.)

Lauren: You need to check your temper with Jayden.

Mentor: No my temper is under control. He is...

Lauren: Sick and needs our support to get through this. Now I am going back in there help comfort him while he is getting the poison out of his system. You can calm down and came back in or just wait in the waiting room.

Mentor: FINE

(Mentor turns and walk to the waiting room. Lauren goes back into Jayden's room and see Jayden in great pain)

Lauren: Jayden Jayden I'm right here. It's OK.

Jayden:Lau...ren...you...left...me

Lauren: I know I'm sorry I had to take care of something.

Jayden:Hurts

Lauren: I know it hurts but it will be over soon. Here(She picks up a cup of water from the nightstand) have some water.

(Jayden nods. He try's to sit up but is in to much pain.)

Lauren: Here let me.(She picks up his head and brings the cup to his lips so he can take a sip. After he is done she puts it back on the nightstand.)

Lauren:Better

(Jayden shake his head.)

Lauren: Kevin go get the nurse.

Kevin:OK

(Kevin leaves and comes back with nurse Madison.)

Nurse Madison: What's wrong

Lauren: He is in a lot of pain. I know that was going to happen but I can't watch him suffer. Can you give him some painkiller or something.

Nurse Madison: I can give him some sleeping medicine.

Lauren: Thank you

(Madison leaves and comes back with a needle fulled with medicine.)

Nurse Madison: Here it is. Son I need your arm again. This will help with the pain.

Jayden: NO...don't...want...I'm..ahhh...fine

Lauren:Jayden please.

Hey guys sorry it has been so long. I promise to be more consistent. now this story is almost done. there are three more chapters left and then it is the next story in the series. hope you like it and as always favorite and follow the story and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Lauren: Jayden the nice nurse is just going to stop the pain so you can sleep.

Jayden: Don't...need...it.

Lauren: Yes you do. It will let you sleep

Jayden:Can...I...have...a...drink

Lauren: Ya hold on.(Turns to Nurse Madison) Can he drink it.

Nurse Madison:Not this medicine but I will go get one he can.

Lauren: Thank you.

(Nurse Madison leaves and comes back with a little cup with light green liquid in it.)  
Nurse Madison: Here you go sweetheart. This should help him.

Lauren: Thank you

(Madison leaves. Lauren walks over to Jayden. She picks up his head and Jayden drinks to medicine. Before she puts his head back on the pillow he is fast asleep)

Lauren: Sleep tight little brother.

Mike: Lauren where is Mentor.

Lauren: The waiting room. Why?

Mike: Because I though he would want to be here for Jayden.

Lauren: He yelled at Jayden. I told him to calm down or walk away.

Kevin: I think I'm going to go and check on Mentor.

Lauren: OK

(Just before Kevin leave everyone's samuraizers rings minus Jayden's. They answer quickly not to wake Jayden)

Mentor:Niglok attack at the shore line.

Lauren: What about Jayden.

Mentor:He will be fine

Lauren: He should not be alone when he wakes up.

Mentor: Lauren you will go to the battle no question asked.

Lauren: Fine

(Everyone hangs up and runs to battle. After they leave Nurse Madison enters the room. Nurse Madison walks over to Jayden and slaps him awake.)

Jayden: ahhh

Nurse Madison: Red ranger your world is about to be turned upside down.

Jayden: What do you want with me

Nurse Madison: as much pain to you and your team as a niglok can.

Jayden: What ahhh

(Jayden looks up to see Nurse Madison changing into a niglok.)

Jayden: Why...me...Nurse...

Niglok: Do not call me that. I am Tetaren. Shape shifter, Time traveler and the niglok who brought down 2 teams of rangers. Soon to be 3.

(Jayden pushes the covers off of himself and try's to get away)

Tetaren: Red ranger why don't you stay a while. (Tetaren grabs Jayden around his neck and pushes him back onto the mattress.)

Tetaren: my minion should be just about done with your friends. Now I have to go and finish the job. You stay right here.

(Tetaren turns back into Nurse Madison, pulls a needle out, put the needle into Jayden's arm and walks out as Jayden passes out.)

Meanwhile at the shoreline

Lauren:Niglok.

Ratena: Well, well, well rangers I am Ratena and it looks like your missing one. Where is the big strong BOY red ranger.

Lauren: I'm gotta make you eat those words.

Antonio: Lauren calm down. She is trying to make you angry.

Lauren: But she is making fun of Jayden.

Kevin: He is fine and you know that.

Emily: Let's just beat this guy

Ratena: I'll like to see you try POISON SHOT

(Ratena pulls out her poison blaster and fires two shots at Lauren and Antonio)

Emily: NO!

(Lauren and Antonio both get hit and fall to the ground in pain)

Ratena: Master Tetaren I need to return to the nether world to reload my blasters

Tetaren: Fine but what about them

( Tetaren points at the fallen rangers)

Ratena: they will never figure out how to cure them soon they will turn and destroy the others

(Tetaren and Ratena pass through a gap)

Emily: oh no what do we do now

TBC?

Hey guys, sorry for not posting lately. I will be more consents in the future. this is the second to last chapter. then I will post the new story in the series. please as always favorite, follow and comment


	15. Chapter 15

Emily: NO

(Emily and Mia run over to Lauren and Antonio who have passed out from the pain. Emily starts to shake Lauren and Mia does the same thing to Antonio. Seeing this Mike and Kevin run over to the girls and pulls them off Lauren and Antonio.)

Mike: Stop it.

Kevin: It's not going to help.

Mike: Take a deep breathe calm down then help us get them home.

Emily and Mia: OK

(After a couple of minutes Emily and Mia are calm then Mike and Kevin pick up Antonio and Emily and Mia pick up Lauren and they carry them back to the shiba house.)

Shiba House

Mike: Mentor Mentor we need some help.

(Mentor comes running out of the house and sees Lauren and Antonio beat up.)

Mentor: Mia and Emily give me Lauren and go open the doors.

Emily and Mia: OK

(Emily and Mia hand Lauren over to Mentor who picks her up and carry's her inside with Mike and Kevin carrying Antonio right behind him. Emily and Mia open the doors let the others in then push the chairs together making to place for Lauren and Antonio to lay down on. Then Mike and Kevin lay Antonio on one and Mentor set Lauren on the other.)  
Mentor: What happened?

Emily: We were fighting the niglok then another show up and then the first one use an attack called poison shot and they got hit and passed out.

Mentor: Poison Shot no not Ratena. Was Tetaren there too.

Mike: Ya how did you know.

Mentor: Tetaren and Ratena have destroyed 2 teams of rangers and beside Master Xandred they have never been beaten.

Mentor: Let me check the archives to find a cure.

(Mentor walks over to the bookshelf to look for the book when his samuraizer rings. He answer it listened for a little bit and said "OK we will be right there" and closes it and turns to the team.)

Kevin: What's up.

Mentor: Jayden is getting released from the hospital. I need to go pick him up. You four stay here and watch over them I will go pick him up.

Mike, Kevin, Mia and Emily: OK

(Mentor leaves to go to the hospital and the other stay to take care of Lauren and Antonio.)

Hospital

(Mentor walks up to the nurse at the front desk sign a paper and then takes a pretty closed perfectly healthy Jayden home. When they get to the shiba house and go inside it is a mess with Emily waiting in the living with a black eye.)

Mentor: Emily what happened to you.

Emily: After you left Mia and I started to help Lauren and Antonio while Mike and Kevin looked for the cure. Then they both woke up and started to attack us so Mike and Kevin had to cuff them to there beds in separate room.

Jayden: I can brake to poison over Lauren and I think Lauren can cure Antonio.

Emily: Great Lauren is in the spare room. Let's go.

(Emily leads Mentor and Jayden to the spare room where Lauren is handcuffed to the bed and Mia standing sword ready to attack.

Jayden: Lauren Lauren look at me

(Jayden takes her head and moves it so she is looking right into his eyes and he is looking into her's. Her eyes are sanzu river red.)

Jayden: Lauren this is not you. You are the red ranger. You need to fight this. Come on I need you.

( Jayden starts to break down when he see and black cloud leave Lauren's body.)

Lauren: It's OK Jayden I'm here for you.

Jayden: Your back

Lauren: Ya and I'm not leaving.

Jayden: Good now it's time for you to help. I think you are the one who can save Antonio.

Lauren: OK

(Jayden, Lauren, Mentor and Emily leave Lauren's room and goes to Antonio's room where Mike and Kevin are standing swords ready to attack him.)

Jayden: Hand me your swords.

(Mike and Kevin hand Jayden their swords and he and Lauren walk up to Antonio.)

Lauren: Antonio please stop this. You are a ranger fight this. The team needs you, Jayden needs you I need you.

(Seeing it's not working Lauren starts to cry and then the same black cloud leaves his body)

Antonio: Don't cry Lauren.

Lauren: Your back

Antonio: And I'm not going anywhere.

(It's late at night and Jayden can't sleep so he leaves and goes for a walk. Just after he is past the protection symbols Tetaren and Ratena come out of the shadows and start to attack Jayden. Jayden pulls out his sword to attack but it's too late. Tetaren opens up a portal and Jayden falls into it.)

Tetaren: Now with the red ranger gone we can destroy the power rangers from the inside.

(Tetaren then transforms into Jayden and walks through the protection symbols and Ratena heads back to the sanzu river to tell Master Xandred the good news.)

15 years in the past

Jayden: Where am I

?: Jayden

The End. Probably

Hey guys sorry. I have been so busy with stuff. this is the last part in the book. I will be posting book 3 of the story right after this because I did not post in a long time. the story is called My Father's Voice and it takes place right after the last one.


End file.
